Mobile Suit Gundam Zero
by Shader013
Summary: (AU) Galactic Era 495. Humanity have been expanding into space, colonizing planets under the control of the UN Federation. A group of colonies called the Terran Republic declared their independence from the Federation. The Federation, declaring war, deploys their newest weapon of war, Mobile Suits, into Republic space. Marcus, a pilot, takes control of the mobile suit, Gundam Zero.


Mobile Suit Gundam Zero

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam franchise as it is owned by Bandai and Sunrise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: Well, this is my fanfiction of Mobile Suit Gundam, no series in particular as it is heavily AU in a similar manner to the AU Gundam series such as Gundam 00 and Gundam Seed. However, most of its inspiration of this fanfiction comes from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha by WIng Zero Alpha, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED TWILIGHT, and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ETERNITY by Shadow Cell. My goal with this fanfiction is to create a decent/good story compared to other, not make ANY of the characters Mary/Gary Sues and improve my writing. So this fanfiction will be my first one and I will need a beta reader and reviews/comments if I am going to improve on this fanfiction and know if I am doing something wrong. (Btw, I am pretty mediocre with grammar and will need help with that.)

P.S. If you haven't noticed, I will make alot of references to other series as a little Easter egg hunt.

Chapter 1: Gundam Zero

It is in the distant future of the Galactic Era 495. Humanity have developed a method to travel faster than light, expanding humanity beyond the solar system for the first time. As a result, the United Nations Federation was formed, to govern its planetary colonies from Earth.

The galaxy was at relative peace until the first contact with another interstellar species. This species was called the Valkyries and was highly technologically advanced. Taking the advantage of the first contact, a group of planetary colonies declared themselves The Republic of Independent Systems and ceded from the Federation. The Federation declared war on the Republic in response but the Valkyries remained neutral on the conflict. The Federation developed the first humanoid machines of war called mobile suits. The Federation's mobile suit outclassed any war machines the Republic had. The Federation quickly pushed their advantages and reached far into the Republic, before reaching into a stalemate.

* * *

Space Colony GAT-105

Argus System

November 29, Galactic Era 495

7 Months into the war

It was just another mundane day for Ensign Marcus. He was assigned to this space colony when he graduated from the recently formed Space Naval Academy three months ago with his friend. He wasn't still used to the interior of the colony, wondering why the Republic even bother putting up a base in the mining colony in the first place. This place was relatively isolated, and there were no strategic importance for the Federation. He had the conclusion that it have to do with the facility that was off-limits and its contents were classified. He had a lot of time to relax, since they only did drills and piloting exercises in the space outside and he didn't get really into trouble with his commanding officers often, but when he asked what is in the facility that seemed to be locked up, they responded with 'that is classified ensign' or 'that is none of your business, ignore it', getting chewed up by the officers.

Taking that out of his mind, Marcus was sitting on a bench in a recreational park, his dark blue hair swaying in the gentle breeze and was closing his eyes when he was greeted by one of his friend in the Space Navy. He was somewhat higher than Marcus, had dark hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a civilian outfit like Marcus was. Alex is his best friend in the Spacy Fleet who happens to be assigned with him to this colony. He was confident, and seemed to have some sort of smile on his face which contains midnight black hair with green eyes, which Marcus wouldn't want to know when Alex would get angry, which he rarely saw, when he and Alex got in a brutal bar fight against anti-Republican locals.

"Oh, hey Alex, didn't see you there, just wondering about the facility again," Marcus responded.

"Really now, why don't you sneak in for once and find out what it is," Alex responded with a sly smile.

"And get my ass chewed out for another hour by an officer and have my career over before I could blink? No thank you." Marcus responded finally with an exasperated sigh.

"And what are you too talking about," a feminine voice called out, surprising Marcus and Alex. She was about 17, with blond hair and hazel eyes. She wore a civilian outfit and always seem to have a cheerful smile on her face and had met them in a bar fight between Marcus and the less supportive people of the Republic. She helped Marcus and Alex after the fight and grew a liking to them, speaking to them until she had to go home. Ever since that incident, she have been hanging out with Marcus and Alex as much as she can and grew to become close friends with each other despite the short time.

"Nothing that important Stella," Marcus replied nervously, thinking about how she could have sneaked up on them.

Alex paid it no mind and said, "Nothing important huh? I'd say it's extremely important, especially with the classified facility over there."

"Hey, I'm just curious you know, I've noticed all of the ships making trips between this colony and the planet. And the fact that the materials from those ships goes straight to the facility without anyone telling you what it is. It have to make you wonder if something is important enough to make it classified," Marcus responded with a pout.

"You think it's some kind of the mobile suit like the Federation or the Valkyries uses?" Stella asked with a quizzical look.

Marcus thought about this before replying with, "I've thought about this and it's definitely plausible, but I wouldn't bet on it."

"If it is, then wouldn't have the Federation would have attacked this place by now?" Stella asked, disturbed by the thought of a Federation attack.

"Well, they haven't attacked us so far, and it's been several months since the Republic set up this base, so we should be fine," Alex replied.

"I hope you're right about this Alex," Marcus replied warily, pushing a dread of fear out of his mind.

Federation Columbia-Class Carrier Regal

November 29, Galactic Era 495

The Edge of Argus System's Asteroid Field

The open space of this solar system was largely empty except for the gas giant due to the isolation and the fact that there is no habitable world nearby. However, if one looked closely enough, they could see ripples that acts as the silhouettes of the task force of the Federation near the edge of the asteroid field that orbited the planet.

The atmosphere in the bridge of the carrier Regal was tense, understandably due to the task-force being close to the Federation base. There were idle talk although it was far few and between, preparing for their assault on the space colony. Then a door opened, revealing the captain of the ship. He have azure eyes with silver hair, and he wore a Federation uniform indicating his rank within the ship. He turned around to his XO, handing various pictures to him and said, "Looks like intel was dead on after all. Our spies reported that the Republic have been busy working on a mobile suit and a new ship is arriving in the colony's space port today."

The XO replied, "Well, it wouldn't be surprising, after all, our mobile suits allowed us to gain a foothold in their territories, they have a tremendous advantage but what is important about these mobile suits?"

"I am glad that you asked that question Lt. Commander Darris, the reports of our spies have been very helpful, especially with that man behind the development," the captain replied before handing out a picture of a bald German man whose age appear to be in the fifties or sixties.

Darris was shocked to see that picture, before he managed, "Isn't that..."

"Yes, he is working on these mobile suit, if we cannot capture them or destroy them, then it would be problematic for the Federation in the long run especially if he somehow manage to replicate one of the most advanced technology of the Valkyries," the Captain replied.

The Darris grimaced, knowing full well what will happen if they allow the mobile suit escape this system, "I hope that you're right about this Captain, but what about the new Republic ship that was supposed to dock in the colony today?"

"The rest of the task force should be enough, we'll be supporting the attack with a couple MS squadrons," the Captain replied.

That was good enough for Darris, he cleared his throat then turned towards the speaker, "All hands, prepare for the assault on the colony, get the mobile suit team Space Wolves to scout ahead and wait for the signal, and make sure they have their cloaking equipment attached."

Smiling, the Captain thought briefly about the man, before focusing on the mission at hand.

* * *

Space Colony GAT-105

Argus System

November 29, Galactic Era 495

A squad of Federation mobile suits was hiding among the hills that is near one of the colony's spaceports, using their cloaking technology to remain hidden from sensors and optical cameras of the Republic's garrison. One of the pilot, Lieutenant Eric Malvolio was sitting patiently, waiting for the signal from the infiltration team. He was sitting around when one of his squad member, Shaun Karpos, contacted him via radio, saying, "How much longer are we're going to sit around for, Lieutenant?"

"You idiot! Do you want them to find out where we are? Just wait for the signal and everything will go smoothly, now remain with radio silence until we get the signal," Lieutenant Eric replied harshly.

Young people these days, Eric thought with an exasperated sigh. Then it finally came, the explosions that were supposed to be the signal. They immediately decloaked and began to fire upon the base.

Republic Battleship-Carrier Hybrid Class Odin

Space Colony GAT-105 Spaceport 03

The large ship was largely linear with two large pods on its sides. Its CIC and bridge was low and was heavily protected by CIW turrets and large armored bulkheads. Inside the bridge, the captain was sighing in relief as the ship safely docked inside the colony's spaceport. The door in the back of the bridge opened and revealed a man with a scientist coat. He looked to be in his 50s and 60s and was wearing a white lab coat. The captain looked at him and said, "Well, I hope the trip was worth it Dr. Schenberg."

The man simply stared at him and said, "It will be well worth it once we retrieve the prototypes Captain Heino, they have higher performance than the Federation's mobile suit and they're augmented by the 9th generation AIs."

The Captain just looked at him and sighed. He had a slight idea of how powerful the prototypes were but were skeptical that Schenberg said that they will shift the tides especially when handed to the right pilots, no one person or ship can entirely shift the outcome of a war no matter how hard they tried, but he couldn't wonder if there were something strange about the prototypes. Putting those in the back of his mind, he was about to turn to ask Schenberg about something when a series of shockwaves interrupted them. The Captain immediately turned to one of the crew, not caring for his professionalism and yelled, "What the hell happened here?"

One of the crew asked, "I have no idea sir, it seems to be a series of explosion but," then a warning came on his monitor, "Wait, I'm getting readings of a Federation task force. One Columbia-Class Carrier with two frigates and a Magellan-Class Battleship."

The Captain grimaced, this is not good, he knew the Columbia-Class carrier would definitely carry mobile suits, especially with their anti-ship equipments. The frigates would make it hard for the Odin to be able to target the carrier, which begs the question n of where the back-up carrier is. If he knew the Federation's tactics well, then they definitely have a back-up carrier for their mobile suits. Putting this out of his mind, he ordered, "Get this ship out of dock, we are entering in a combat zone. Lower the CIC and get the turrets ready. I want the missile pods to be loaded up and ready to fire when we get outside. Look out for any Republic naval ships, and try to prevent the mobile suits to get any closer than necessary."

Aeolia on the other hand was focused on Project Zero. He knew the Federation would go after it and was worried about it. He just hope that the A.I. or someone would prevent the project from falling into enemy hands.

Inside the garrison, Alex and Marcus was inside a large meeting room, set with several rows of chairs. Alex and Marcus along with several other pilots were waiting until a commanding officer entered the room. They were shocked that it was not the usual captain of the air group that would lead the drills outside of the colonies. The pilots saluted him and commanding officer looked around the room, as if he was studying the pilots. Then he nods, signaling that the pilots can sit. Marcus and Alex was especially intrigued by the new officer but the officer interrupted their train of thought by starting the briefing.

"Today, you will be escorting a new Spacy carrier and battleship hybrid, they will be picking some cargo that is stored here and you will be reassigned to the new hybrid class. Dismissed."

The pilots saluted and prepared for the escort mission. Marcus and Alex was changing into their pilot suit when Marcus asked, "Hey Alex, do you think that the Federation will attack? I mean, it's kind of odd to suddenly have an escort mission for a new carrier-battleship hybrid."

Alex responded with, "Yeah, especially with this place being so isolated that makes you think why the hell the new hybrid-class would even come here, unless it have to do with the classified material that you're always curious about. But hopefully not Marcus."

Marcus thought about this and finally replied, "Well, I hope you're," then a flash of sensation hit him.

"GET DOWN!" Marcus yelled before tackling Alex to the ground. Not soon after, an explosion rocked the building.

They immediately knew that the Federation were attacking, but that was unthinkable for them, unless it had to do something with the classified material. Knowing this, they immediately rushed for the armory, trying to avoid explosions and falling debris on the way. When they finally got to the armory, there were already garrison soldiers arming themselves, however, they paid them no mind and grabbed a set of assault rifles and magazines for them.

When Alex and Marcus came outside, they were greeted by the sight of Federation mobile suits attacking the base along with several Federation soldiers attacking three very large trucks. Marcus and Alex moved very fast, peppering the attacking ground soldiers. They managed to reach the garrison soldiers that was defending the large trucks. They asked one of the soldiers, "What the hell is going on here?"

One of the soldiers ducked down behind a crate and yelled, "I don't know, but I've just received reports of the hanger bays blown into bits and the hybrid-class ship is under attack!"

Marcus decided to ask, "What about these trailers?"

"Our orders are to bring them into the spaceport and get them out of here before the Federation could capture them," the soldier replied.

"Do you know what is inside of them?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, but it's really fucking important if the Federation decided to attack this backwater colony," the soldiers replied before looking up and fired several shots.

"I'm going to find out what it is, if it's something that we can use, then I might as well use it, cover me so I can get inside," Marcus yelled before Alex could protest.

Then Marcus jumped out, firing for a couple of seconds before climbing up the ladder. He saw several technicians working on a mobile suit. It was more slim and streamlined than the Federation's mobile suits, making it appear like a human body. Its armor was white and blue with translucent blue at various parts of the mobile suit. Furthermore, its head was humanlike also, with a blue mouthpiece under a mask-like armor with twin eye sensors, which is shown with a translucent blue glow, along with a white v-shaped chest on its forehead not unlike an ancient samurai.

After a moment, Marcus looked at the technicians and yelled, "Where is the pilot for the mobile suits?"

One of them turned around and yelled, "We don't know, they were in the hanger bay when the attack started, so they're probably dead. We're just trying to get this truck into the spaceport but it's damn near impossible."

Damn, Marcus thought, even if he was a pilot, he had no idea if the cockpit of the mobile suit would be even the same as a starfighter, but it was clear that the garrison or the colony couldn't hold against the Federation mobile suits. Sighing with recognition, he finally asked, "Do you think I could get in the mobile suit and try to defend off the attackers?"

The technicians were surprised by this strange request, their objective was to bring the mobile suits to the starport but seeing as it was not possible, they decided to abide by the request. They opened the cockpit hatch located in the torso, and Marcus jumped in. He was greeted by the sight of multiple screen with a strange set of joy sticks that looked like it extended to the shoulders. Suddenly, the cockpit hatch closed and before he could even react, he was scanned by the cockpit, then he saw on the monitor which is shown the Republic's data profile, eventually reaching Marcus's profile. Then a holographic avatar appeared in front of him, revealing a female avatar, she looked at him and said, "Hello, I am 9th generation advanced A.I. construct NT-0101, Alice. Nice to meet you, Ensign Marcus."

Taken back by this new development, Marcus had never expected an A.I. construct to be inside a mobile suit, let alone an extremely advanced A.I. that was extremely expensive to make. He looked at Alice in surprise, stammering a little bit before he managed a reply, "Hello, I really did not expect this at all, but we have to defend this colony from the Federation. I have no idea how to operate this thing and will need your help if you can."

Alice stared at him quizzically and simply said, "Of course I can, I was created to help augment this mobile suit's movements and act as the pilot's support pilot. I'll start up all of the operating systems, please wait just a moment," then her holographic avatar disappeared.

The monitor lit up, revealing the sensors displaying the enemy mobile suits nearby along with multiple heat signatures. Other systems such as radar, weapon diagnostics, and the mobile suit's condition also lit up. Diagnostics of the systems showed clear and on the monitor, the following display showed:

LPMF-000

GUNDAM ZERO

SYSTEM ACTIVATED

* * *

Shaun was laughing like a maniac while firing upon the garrison. It was fun for him to see them desperately trying to defend the colony hopelessly. Then a tank was firing its kinetic rounds into the mobile suit, hoping to land a lucky shot. He fired upon the tank and it ended in an explosion. The ground team didn't reach the trailer yet but he couldn't care less, there were nothing that the Republic's garrison could do against the Federation's seemingly invincible mobile suits. A tank was firing its kinetic rounds into his mobile suit, hoping to get a lucky shot that would somehow cripple it, but it was to no avail when Shaun simply fired his machine gun rifle onto the tank. The tank exploded in a fiery ball and some of its debris hit some of the residential areas. Then his mobile suit shook from Eric putting his hand on the mobile suit's shoulders, before yelling, "Damn it Shaun, watch yourself before you damage the civilian center even further."

But Shaun have other ideas, "What does it matter to you? They're all Republican appeasers that allowed the Republic to build their garrison there, they're just as bad if not worse," replying with a venomous tone, then he smirked, "Although, if they want their independence so badly, then I'll be happy to oblige them."

To prove his point, he targeted several houses near the garrison and fired a burst, sending them up in a cloud of debris. He noticed that there were still people defending the trucks against the ground team. He pointed his rifle at the truck

But before he could fire any further, he was interrupted by a beam of magenta energy, hitting his rifle. Shaun was forced to abandon his machine gun and looked for where the beam came from. His sensors picked up an energy signature briefly before it disappeared. He looked around again and saw another magenta beam fire from a truck before he was forced to dodge. In that moment, a metal foot stomped on the ground, its sound resonating within the Federation mobile suit squad. Then a white and blue mobile suit stood up, revealing its humanoid frame, which had a rifle on its right hand while a white and blue shield was mounted on its left arm, its blue eyes lighting up before pointing its rifle at Shaun. It fired on Shaun who barely managed to dodge it before another beam hit the mobile suit's right arm below the elbow. He backed off while the Federation recovered from their surprise and began to fire upon the unknown mobile suit. The white and blue mobile suit raised his left arm to use its shield to partial cover itself, blocking all of the attacks the Federation could conjure against it. "What is that monster?" Eric yelled before his monitor went off, a beam hitting his mobile suit's sensor arrays.

"I'm hit!" Eric snarled, but the other Federation mobile suits didn't seem to notice that until one of them turned around.

The Federation mobile suits began to raise their shields and grabbed Eric's suit before retreating. Marcus, angered by the Federation, had other ideas. He started to chase them, firing various shots with his beam rifle before he put it back into the back of the waist unit. He reached for a strange looking hilt, igniting its bright magenta plasma blade before yelling, "You're not getting away you Federation bastard!"

But before the Alice could yell out a warning, Marcus quickly closed the distance and sliced one of the mobile suit in half. The Federation mobile suit was forced to abandon the mobile suit, but the mobile suit exploded, causing considerable damage to the colony's walls. Alice looked at Marcus and said, "You should watch out for the Federation's mobile suit hydrogen reactor, they will do a lot more damage should one of them explode."

Marcus had calm down considerably and replied, "Damn, you're right about this, but it's going to be harder since I would have to target their cockpit or disable them completely."

Noting this in his mind, Marcus rushed forward with his mobile suit. One of the Federation mobile suit stayed behind, hoping that he could hold the mobile suit off just long enough for the other two to escape. The Federation mobile suit fired several bursts, but Marcus just dodged the bursts and sliced the mobile suit just below the waist, toppling the mobile suit. Then he sliced off the arm, completely disabling the mobile suit. He looked at the torso as the cockpit hatch was opening, revealing a pilot who raised his hands up in surrender. The Federation soldiers moving away from the Gundam as they saw that the Federation mobile suits could not stand against the Gundam peppering away with their rifles to discourage the garrison soldiers from pursuing. Marcus saw the garrison soldiers moving in to detain the pilot before they moved back to base. He opened his cockpit hatch and moved down to the ground. He saw Alex rushing towards him, and yelled, "Yo, what is this mobile suit?"

Marcus answered, "Apparently, it's the mobile suits that the Federation was after. She helped me with most of the controls and it would have been impossible for her."

Alex looked confused for a moment before Marcus realized that Alex have no idea who or what Alice is. He mentally hit himself before replying, "Oh, I was talking about an advanced A.I. called Alice, she was inside the mobile suit when I got in."

"Oh, that who she is, I thought that she was a pilot or technician," Alex replied.

Then a group of officers went up to Alex and Marcus, they immediately detained Marcus and Alex, Marcus, not knowing what to think, yelled, "What the hell is that for?"

One of the officer just looked at Marcus and said nothing except for, "You are going to meet up with Aeolia Schenberg."

* * *

Battleship-Carrier Hybrid Odin

It was not looking good for Heino. He grimaced as another space fighter's signal was disappeared from the monitor. He saw that Lieutenant Asher was holding well against the mobile suit but knew that the Lieutenant was still at a major disadvantage. The mobile suits were extremely maneuverable especially against fighters and larger class ships, which made them dangerous to face. Another explosion shook the ship, and he turned to see a squad of mobile suits equipped with missile pods to each shoulders except the one with a hyper bazooka on his right arm. They fired the missiles and bazooka rounds before retreating beyond the Odin's firing range which frustrated Heino even more. Finally, he barked,"Try to isolate the mobile suits from each other and get through the frigates. We need to take out or at least damage the carrier before we can retrieve the package."

"But sir, we only have several fighters left along with a couple of frigates," one of the operator protested.

"Then we'll just use the Rail cannon instead, it should reach the carrier even at this range," Heino replied.

The operator conceded, yelling, "All hands, prepare the rail cannon. I repeat, prepare the rail cannon."

The entire bridge waited in anticipation, the rail cannon was easily the largest weapon on the Odin. Its range exceeds 50,000 kilometers with a velocity about 1/10th the speed of light. The drawback of this weapon is that there is a large amount of time needed to charge the magnetic coil, the process being vulnerable to enemy attack. However, the Federation task force was not aware of this and was caught surprised when the Odin opened up the front armor, revealing a large cannon, fired its projectile towards the carrier. It hit true to its target before the carrier could evade. The carrier wasn't completely destroyed but one could see significant damage to its hull. The Federation took note of this and decided to retreat.

Lieutenant Asher on the other hand, was exhausted. After he disengaged with another mobile suit, he retreated to the Odin. When he landed in the hanger bay, his fighter was badly damaged all around with bullet holes from the mobile suit's weapons. The mechanic rushing to repair it as quickly as possible. He opened his canopy and took off his helmet, revealing his red hair and azure eyes. He sighed in relief as he managed to survive another encounter against the Federation. He exited the hanger bay into the pilot lounge, where he took a drink and drank it, ignoring his comrades' conversations. He was regarded as one of the Republic's ace pilots after surviving the Battlle of Sauria, where the casualty was the highest for both sides. After that, he shot down 6 mobile suits and a frigate in another skirmish, which gained the attention of Aeolia Schenberg for the Republic's new project. After confirming that Asher was suited for the project, he began to train Asher with the new mobile suits, using a simulator to get Asher to familiarize himself with the controls. They were going to pick up the new mobile suits today but there were no other pilots that was suited for his project, which irritated Aeolia because he might have to downgrade the other mobile suits to suit other pilots. Fortunately, when two of the officers said that they have someone that Aeolia would like to meet, he allowed himself a small smile.

AN: Well, I hope that wasn't too bad of a start. :S Well, please review in a constructive manner to let me know how I can write this chapter in a better fashion and how my writing style can improve. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter and hopefully it'll get better.

P.S. If you have questions concerning the plot, I will probably explain the reasons behind these in later chapters. And the fact that the start is very similar to the original 0079 and Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha (Sorry about that :S) will change with chapter 3 and go in a completely different direction.


End file.
